


In the heat of the moment

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [10]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Mating Season, Stubbornness, kunimasa is a good bro, matingseason, stubborn yonekuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni's mating season sneaks up on him and being stubborn, he doesn't tell Shirou.  It's up to Kunimasa to help his brother out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the heat of the moment

He didn’t notice it as it slowly crept upon him, watching out of the corner of his eye as the class was given study hall while their current teacher was out sick. Though he had his notebook laid out before him, he had no real intention of study. Not with his grades, slipping as they may be. He could see Shirou sitting to his right, quietly studying for the upcoming exams. He watched as eyes seemed to scan the pages, turning each page of his neatly written notes. The room was fairly silent, save for the light murmuring of others as they talked among themselves and he found himself gripping his pencil tightly when one of their classmate’s approached Shirou, his notebook held in front of him. Watching, eyes narrowing when the interloper grabbed an empty chair and pulled it up to Shirou’s desk. His hands clenched the book he held in his hand, watching and waiting. He could see the look, could understand what drew the other to Shirou but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

When he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end, tossing his book to the side as he stood up. Ignoring the sound of his chair toppling over backwards, his hand snapped out, snagging Shirou’s hand as he pulled the wolf close to him. Staring down at the pathetic middleweight that dared to come close to what was his, watching in satisfaction as the middleweight seemed to cower in front of him. When he felt the tugged, the sound of Shirou’s voice reaching his ears over the roar of blood did he finally snap out of whatever trance he was in. The look he wore dared anyone to say a word about his behavior.

When the class finally settled down once more, forcing Shirou to keep closer to him. He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t hear anything but the sound of Shirou’s voice as he explained the work quietly. It wouldn’t be until their next class that he finally understood.

He thought he knew everything about his body. Knew what made himself tick, what turned him on and what didn’t. That’s why he was so surprised to suddenly feel a wave of heat wash over him in class. He prided in himself over the fact that he could perfectly time his mating season but ever since he started seeing Shirou, his body had thrown him for one loop after another.

Keeping his hands clenched to stop himself from reaching to his right, keeping his gaze on either the book in his hands or the male at his right. He couldn’t tell Shirou what was going on, couldn’t give his boyfriend a hint of the torment he was going through. Ducking his head behind his book, eyes seeing the pages in front of him but unable to comprehend the blurring words. A quick look to the clock above the chalk board, only a few hours left to endure school before he could hole himself in his room and hope everything would pass quickly.

Feeling the looks Shirou sent him, could feel the desire and heat sent his way, catching Shirou’s eyes, he couldn’t help but envision of forcing the male to ride him. To watch from below as Shirou flushed, bracing hands on his chest and grabbing the wolf by his hips. The feel of a hand touching his arm jostled him out of his thoughts. He didn’t see the concern in dark eyes when he slapped the hand away when he felt his body tightening in anticipation. Seeing the pained expression his boyfriend was wearing, he didn’t have the heart to tell Shirou what was wrong with him or to apologized. Ignoring the disturbance he created, the looks from fellow students or the disapproving words from the teacher.

Mumbling an apology, he sat down and looked away. The class settled down once again, getting used to outbursts from him that day, passed quickly for him and as soon as school ended, the classroom emptied, leaving him and Shirou alone.

“Madarame?” He reached out, wanted to find out what was wrong with the man he loved.

“Iinchou,” the tone of Yonekuni’s voice. He could hear both the want and desire but the forced indifference, the cold tone stopped him. ”You need to stay away from me for a while.” He waited for Yonekuni to elaborate why he wanted him to stay away and when the blond didn’t say anything else, he disregarded what Yonekuni told him and reached for the blond’s hand.

A loud groan as the hand snapped around his and pulled him tightly against a broad chest. Heavy breathing, lips stole his before he could speak and found his mouth full of Yonekuni’s tongue. Answering back, pushing and responding to the sounds that rumbled out of the blond’s chest before being pushed back. He didn’t catch the mumbled words as Yonekuni looked away before grabbing his things and pushing past him. He wanted to follow, wanted to find out what Yonekuni meant. But something deep inside him told him not to, deep in his soul told him to wait and he dropped his hand, gathering his things and left.

Lost in thought as he walked home, wondering what was going on and why Yonekuni couldn’t or wouldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t divulge in any information on madararui life and body, leaving him to either guess or go along with everything. A glance at his phone, noticing that Yonekuni hadn’t been calling him lately, as if he was slowly pulling away from him. Hiding the pain he felt, approaching the house and laid down in his room, never knowing that Yonekuni was suffering.

Curled up in his rather large bed, attempting to ignore the aching he was feeling. Usually when his mating season rolled around, he would have a girlfriend and if he didn’t, he would find a girl who would join him for a week alone. But this, this time was different. His body only wanted one person, wanted the one person who stroked the flame inside him even hotter.

Resisting as much as he could, a muffled sound as he tried to relieve the pressure and pleasure he felt, never knowing that he had caught Kunimasa’s attention as he passed Yonekuni’s room. he shook his head at the blond’s stubbornness and pulled out his cellphone, calling the one number that he knew he would be able to help his brother. Though, if Yonekuni knew he was calling Fujiwara, hell, if Yonekuni knew that he knew the male’s phone number, he would never hear the end of it. A glance at a table clock and saw the late time, he knew without a doubt that Fujiwara would answer. When he heard the sleepy voice, Kunimasa got straight to the point. Mentioning the blond’s name, he k new he had the male’s attention. He didn’t tell the heavyweight that Yonekuni had entered his mating season, only that the blond wasn’t feeling well and was asking for him, even if Yonekuni hadn’t voiced his want.

As soon as Kunimasa hung up, Shirou rushed to get dressed, packing a small bag of his clothes before sneaking out. Closing the front door behind him quietly, he hurried to the train station in hopes of catching the last train running that night.

Managing to get there a few minutes before the train pulled up, he took a seat and looked down at the bag he carried. Holding a change of clothes and some personal items. Sighing to himself, wondering if there was something wrong with him if Yonekuni couldn’t confide in him like usually did. The confidence that he had in himself and the future of his relationship was still lacking, doubting that Yonekuni wanted to be with him.

The announcement of arriving at his destined station, Shirou departed and all but ran to the apartment that awaited him, up the stairs and knocking at the door. Stepping back when he heard footsteps approach and the sound of the dead bolt on the door being unlocked, door opening, revealing Kunimasa. Not a word was spoken as the male stepped back, allowing Shirou to enter. When the door closed behind him, Kunimasa spoke for the first time. ”Fujiwara, Yonekuni’s entered his mating season.” In the dark of the hallway, he couldn’t see the look the nekomata gave him, but the warning in his voice said it all before Kunimasa entered his room, closing the door behind him. The muffled voice of the male and another’s, who could only be Tsuburaya-kun.

Trying to comprehend what Kunimasa told him as he opened the door to Yonekuni’s room. The faint light from the lamp on the nightstand shadowed nearly everything except the figure on the bed. Dropping the bag he carried, the movement on the bed went unnoticed as he sat down on the edge and reached for the blanket that covered Yonekuni. Pulling the blanket away, seeing the blond curled up as his body shivered despite sweating profusely. His hand reaching out to wipe away the sweat that dotted the blond’s brow, the sudden feel of fingers clamping down on his wrist as he was pulled down on top of Yonekuni. He saw the blond’s lips move but heard no words leave his lips, only the sound of a deep throated rumble. Feeling the answering of his soul, being rolled over and seeing Yonekuni braced above him, breathing heavily.

The hand that slid under his shirt, fingers touching and caressing his skin, lulling into a false sense of security. It wasn’t until the sound of his shirt being ripped, baring his chest while Yonekuni reached down and fumbled. Struggling with the pants he wore, a groan of relief when his flesh sprung free. Surprised, a hand grasping his jaw to hold his still as Yonekuni stared down at him. The look in the blond’s blue eyes spoke volumes to Shirou and though he couldn’t understand, the animal within him did. A pleased look that Yonekuni, the way his blue eyes slitted even more as he reached for Shirou’s hand and curled the male’s fingers around the hard cock, the blond slowly moved his hips.

Through his hazy eyes, Yonekuni watched as the wolf responded to his animalistic call, the deep sounds that escaped, hearing the response from the heavyweight. He saw dark eyes widen when he caught the scent Yonekuni release. Keeping the tempo of his hips, forcing his flesh into Shirou’s tight grasp and leaned down. The sudden tightening of his body, coming without warning and spilling into Shirou’s hand. The mumbled words reached Yonekuni’s ears over the pounding of his heart, watching in satisfaction and lust as the wolf licked away the still warm seed.

When the heavyweight looked up from cleaning his fingers, he hauled Shirou up and around, pushing the male down. Forcing Shirou’s chest to bed, molding his own chest to the wolf’s back and nuzzled the bare neck. Moaning at the heated scent that surrounded him as he trailing and dropped kisses down Shirou’s back, a deep pleased sound rumbled out from him as his lover’s body responded to the pheromones he was releasing. Enticing the wolf to give in and submit to him even more than he already did. Palming and rubbing, shifting Shirou’s hips up even more.

Sharp teeth nipped the pale cheeks of Shirou’s ass while his hand soothed the trembling legs. Licking the fingers of his free hand, slipping them up to rub the small, puckered hole. Slowly thrusting his fingers against the tight hole, the feel of Shirou struggling to hand him a bottle that they kept beside the bed. Seeing the way his mate flushed, pushing the bottle towards and into his hand. Uncapping and turning the bottle over, dripping the lube down the crack of Shirou’s ass before capping it and tossing it off to the side. Slick fingers pushed inside, watching as the canine’s body held onto his digits, as if he wasn’t going to release his fingers. Nipping one cheek before he reared back up and bent over Shirou’s back.

Nosing hair away from Shirou’s ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the edge of the dangling love as he quietly told the male what he wanted to do to him. Biting down just below the wolf’s ear, watching as his words got to his lover.

Clutching at the blankets of Yonekuni’s bed, moaning lustfully at the words that Yonekuni spoke. He knew the blond would fulfill the promises he spoke of, of what he wanted and then some. A sound of disappointment escaped from his throat when Yonekuni’s fingers left him but the sudden feel of something much larger pushing in made up for it. Hot breath against his cheek, ragged sounds as the grip on him became tighter, holding on as much as he could as the blond’s movements became brutal and possessive. Animalistic sounds ripped from Yonekuni’s throat and he found himself responding in ways he didn’t understand.

The feel of a cool touch to his leg and the surprising touch to his tail as his soul leaked out. A lick to his fur covered ears, a hand curling around his aching flesh, soft touches to his cock in comparison to the way Yonekuni was taking him.

The hitch in Yonekuni’s breath as his movements slowed, becoming torturous as he pulled back then pushing inside, working both himself and the one under him. Whimpers and soft whines from the canine, pushing his ass back to swallow him even more. A deepening sound rumbled in his chest as he connected deeper with his mate. Nosing one area of Shirou’s neck, just at the base as he snuffed hair away before he sucked. Hard enough to bruise before sinking his teeth in, a pleased sound at the taste of copper. Licking away droplets of blood, he pulled back and surveyed the map of bite marks he left.

When he felt Shirou’s insistent pushing back, the whine that rumbled out to match and respond to the sounds he emitted. The tightening of his lover’s body, the look sent over Shirou’s shoulder as he leaned in and stole lips as he came, groaning into the wolf’s mouth. Hand tightening around the base of Shirou’s cock, stopping his lover from coming.

“You think I’m going to allow you to come?” He asked, whispering into Shirou’s ear as he licked away the dotted sweat beads before pulling away from his lover. A glance down, seeing a little bit of his cum trickling out of Shirou before he rolled them over, forcing the frustrated male to straddle him. ”I want to see you ride me,” he hissed out as he slipped his still erect cock inside the wolf, forcing Shirou to ride him.

“Yes,” he groaned out, pushing his head back against his pillows as Shirou’s hips rocked. ”Just like that.” His hands grasped on whatever he could while in the back of his mind, the hidden sexiness that Shirou rarely showed seemed to radiate from his lover. ”Really, I can’t believe you hide such a slutty body,” he teased, flicking the head of Shirou’s dripping cock. Watching the light blush on his lover’s cheeks darken as he brought his fingers to his lips, cleaning them of the wolf’s pre-cum.

Joining Shirou’s movements, his upward thrusts met the male’s downward push, enjoying the demands his lover’s body made on him. ”You’re so fucking sexy,” he groaned as Shirou changed the tempo to one consisting of slow and torturous movements. Enough to enjoy but not enough to make him come. ”Seeing you take me all in,” fingers curled around Shirou’s hard flesh. ”Riding my cock the way you want it,” the cry of his name leaving Shirou’s lips, the glare sent down to him when his grip tightened once again. Smirking up at Shirou, loving it when he ruffled the wolf’s fur.

Surprising Shirou, rolling him over onto his back and hooked Shirou’s knees over his arms, spreading and giving him more access. Every movement of his hips, forcing the headboard to hit the wall with every move he made, annoying the occupant on the other side.

He was glad that Norio fell asleep rather early and didn’t have to hear what was happening next door. Quietly cursing the two, he covered his head with a pillow and hoped that his body would calm down. Really, he never thought Fujiwara’s voice would be that much of a turn on. Morning came too quickly for him, his alarm going off before he woke the sleeping lightweight. It wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning did he finally fall asleep, sounds from the room next door finally fell silent. Watching then helping Norio dress, he passed Yonekuni’s room and heard the door open.

His brother stepping out of the room, clad in nothing but the baggy shorts hastily thrown on, he knew the blond had a pleased look on his face as he entered the kitchen.

“Pick up our class work, will you?” Yonekuni asked, pulling down two cups and a bottle of water. Hearing the tsk of annoyance from his brother, he smiled to himself. ”Fine,” the heavyweight cat muttered as he opened the door. ”But tonight, keep it down. I want to be able to sleep without hearing you fuck Fujiwara,” closing the door behind him, he knew his brother was cursing. Escorting his boyfriend to school, he pushed away the thoughts of the pair left behind.

Quietly opening the door to his bedroom, the exhausted figure on the bed slowly rose. He knew Shirou was wincing as he sat up, his body must be so sore as he poured the heavyweight some water, handing the glass to Shirou and watching him drink. His body was still raging for more, the heat he wanted, the excitement and everything Shirou had to over and more. Hearing his name in such a hoarse voice, knowing it was his fault that Shirou’s voice was blown out, he set his glass to the side and laid back down.

“Yonekuni, is it alright to miss school?” The question and the feel of his lover’s hand brushing away his bangs. ”Mmm, its fine,” the blond murmured into Shirou’s hip as his arms wrapped around and pulled himself closer to the canine. ”If we went to school, I would end up pulling you away to some empty classroom and take you there.” The intake of breath, the gasp and murmur of his name. When he felt a hesitant hand, sliding and reaching down, feeling him through his shorts. His body shuddering, ready and anxious for more.

Feeling Shirou shift, leaning further down and watched as the male pulled him from the confines of his shorts. Holding his breath, the feel of warm puffs of air against his sensitive flesh. The tentative lick to the head of his engorged cock and the sound of pleasure that rumbled out. From his spot, watching his cock disappear between Shirou’s swollen lips as hot heat surrounded him. His hand crept up the back of Shirou’s thigh, his palm rubbing before his fingers circled and pushed inside, watching as Shirou pushed back against him, riding his fingers.

The muffled sounds against his flesh, the feel of cool air hitting his flesh as Shirou looked over his shoulder. ”Please, Yonekuni.” Shirou begged, gritting his teeth as he felt a bite against his cheek. ”Give it to me,” he didn’t see the look of satisfaction on Yonekuni’s face.

It wouldn’t be until later that day, as they lost track of time, never hearing the bedroom door open. Shirou didn’t know what was going on, couldn’t see nothing but the hard muscles of Yonekuni’s stomach in front of him, Yonekuni’s hand buried in his dark hair and forced his head further down. Blue eyes slit even further as they narrowed at his brother and Norio, chasing them out with a look all the while he pulled Shirou up and onto his lap.

Sinking himself into his lover’s hot body, he covered Shirou’s lips with his own. He didn’t want anyone but him hearing the delectable cries the wolf made.


End file.
